Triple Digits
by Shadow Sakura
Summary: Alice and Hatter find a way to handle the heat. Mature audiences only.


Title: Triple Digits

Rating: NC-17. I felt like writing porn today.

Summary: Alice and Hatter handle the heat.

Disclaimer: Alice is property of Syfy.

It was hot.

It was dreadfully, ridiculously hot, the air conditioning was out, and the maintenance guy still hadn't shown his face even though he said he'd be there as soon as possible.

Yesterday.

In his defense, the air conditioning was out in half the building, and the apartments with elderly people and children really needed to be attended to first. Alice and Hatter were neither elderly or children, so they had to wait.

Fantastic.

Alice was laying on the couch and fanning herself with a magazine, eyes closed, mouth open, and very nearly asleep. She hadn't bothered to dress that morning when she got out of bed, as it had been well into the triple digits outside and she didn't have anywhere to be anyway.

This was how Hatter found her when he got home from his job at the bookstore down the street, nearly ripping his shirt in his desperate attempt to get his clothes off and _cool the fuck down. _Alice was so foggy-headed from the heat she didn't even hear him come in, so when he stepped into the living room he immediately halted in the doorway, shirtless, barefoot, and with his jeans half-undone, and was able to simply stare at her for a moment.

Her simplistic beauty never failed to amaze him, and he had never been more amazed than that moment. Seeing his girl laying there in delicate blue lace panties and his dingy gray tank top was easily the most beautiful and erotic thing he had ever encountered, so he took his time to drink it in and allow his mind to fill up with filthy thoughts.

Alice slowly began to stir as the realization that Hatter would be home soon managed to sink into her heat-ridden mind. She dropped the magazine on the coffee table and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching before she realized she was no longer alone. Her Hatter was staring at her intensely, scrutinizing her long legs and disheveled hair, and when their eyes met she was granted with a look of unbridled lust and wanting.

Neither did or said anything for several long moments, before Hatter crossed to her in three long strides and took her face in his hands almost roughly, and then lips were kissing and teeth were clashing and his erection was pressing into her stomach through his clothes.

Her arms went around his neck and held fast as they kissed, warmth and wetness quickly gathering between her legs as they pressed as closely together as they could. She gasped as his hand managed to make its way up her shirt to her breast, squeezing almost painfully and rolling the nipple between his fingers. The pleasure-pain was sharp and sweet, and she had the fleeting thought that she had never been much of a masochist before Hatter, but it was quickly forgotten as her shirt was shoved up and his hand was replaced with his mouth.

Hatter realized he was being rougher than usual and was slightly worried that he would hurt or scare her, but the loud moan he drew out of her with his teeth on her nipple quelled his worries and he continued with fervor, moving his free hand underneath her to squeeze her backside. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head when he felt Alice's hand make its way into his jeans and boxer briefs, squeezing his cock and pumping him firmly and with obvious pleasure. His mouth found its way back up along her neck and to her mouth, pressing his tongue against hers enthusiastically, feeling her smile into the kiss, making him smile as well.

He moved his hand to her sex, and she moaned loudly when he slipped his fingers into her panties and brushed gently against her with his knuckles. He pressed one finger against her clit and her hips bucked against his hand, seeking more. He gladly continued, pressing harder and slipping a finger into her, relishing in the feel of her shivering against and around him because of something _he_ was doing. Just the thought made him even harder, if it were possible.

There was a knock at the door.

Alice started a bit, slipping her hand out of his pants, and he whimpered at the loss.

"Hatter-"

"No."

"But-"

"Ignore it, Alice, this is more important that whoever the hell is at the door."

He withdrew his finger from her and pressed his clothed cock against her center, grinding against her, feeling the heat through the lace and denim and cotton.

Another knock.

"Maintenance! I'm here to fix your air conditioner!"

Hatter sighed, dropping his head into the crook of Alice's shoulder, before dropping a kiss there and standing up and moving quickly to the door. He threw it open, leaning against the frame and hiding Alice from sight. A short, mousy man stood there with a toolbox in hand, and was either oblivious to the flush on Hatter's body or just chalking it up to the heat.

"Ah, you are home! I'm here to fix the A/C, it should only take thirty minutes or so, so I'll just get-"

"Are we the last apartment on your list?" Hatter cut him off monotonously.

"Wh...what?"

"The apartments you have to visit," Hatter elaborated. "Are we the last one?"

"Well, no, I have five or six more, but-"

"Brilliant! Take care of them and then come back here last! Excellent, thank you, goodbye!" Hatter all but slammed the door in the poor man's face, whirling around to face his beautiful, very-nearly-sexed-up girlfriend who was smirking at him from the couch. He stared at her, his gaze dripping of love and sex.

"Now, where were we?"

His answer was the tank top being hurled into his face as Alice ran to their bedroom, and he grinned slyly as he took after her.

This was definitely a good way to handle the heat.

Can't sleep, had this idea in my head, and was in the mood to write porn.

Maybe now I can finally sleep.

Feedback, please!


End file.
